mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FistMan Is Back/New Challengers for TFGAF - Special
The TFGAF Special has been Released now. Go to this site here. ---- Here's the Character and Groups list that are including to .''' '''Here we go. ---- See also my Journal in DeviantART. ---- Heroes : *'Capsule J2' ( Kirby ) *'Chilly' ( Kirby ) *'Plasma Wisp' ( Kirby ) *'Poppy Bro Jr.' ( Kirby ) *'Rick' ( 64th Street: A Detective Story ) *'Allen' ( 64th Street: A Detective Story ) *'Paul' ( Riot City ) *'The Prince' ( Prince of Persia ) *'Axel' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Miles' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Yang Zongbao' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Yang Ye' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Yang Liu Lang' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Mu Guiying' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Li Kui' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) *'Hu Sanniang' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) ---- The Challengers : *'Scorn' ( Knight of the Round ) *'Muramasa' ( Knight of the Round ) *'Garibaldi' ( Knight of the Round ) *'Balbars' ( Knight of the Round ) *'Katana Terror' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Massal Halbar' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Salam Nasir' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Carl Fox' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Bon-Bon Bizarro' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Damu-Damu' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Don Rio Jonason' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Chan Kuron' ( Princess Maker 2 ) *'Chainsaw Bull' ( The Ninja Warriors ) *'Black Spear Dude' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Master Legend Dude' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Red Emperor Dude' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Green Warrior Dude' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Black Emperor Dude' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Muscle Master' ( Yang Warrior Family ) *'Tam Tam' ( Riot City ) *'Hans' ( Riot City ) *'Chan' ( Riot City ) *'Bigman' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Handman' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Redman' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Fireman' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Hazyman' ( Mug Smashers ) *'White Shirt Dude' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Blue Cap Dude' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Dagger Dude' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Blue Clothes Dude' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Ship Driver Dude' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Blue Judoka Dude' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Masked Soldier' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Fatty Hammer Dude' ( Mug Smashers ) *'Hitmontop' ( Pokémon ) *'Machoke' ( Pokémon ) *'Hitmonchan' ( Pokémon ) *'Azumarill' ( Pokémon ) *'Darmanitan' ( Pokémon ) *'Xatu' ( Pokémon ) *'Granbull' ( Pokémon ) *'Wigglytuff' ( Pokémon ) *'Grovyle' ( Pokémon ) *'Electabuzz' ( Pokémon ) *'Blade Spear Guy' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) *'Dual Sword Emperor' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) *'Dual Blade Guy' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) *'Muscle Yellow Guy' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) *'Blue Haired Legend' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) *'Green Katana Guy' ( Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan ) *'Mr. K' ( Street Smart ) *'Tommy' ( Street Smart ) *'Mike' ( Street Smart ) *'Larry' ( Street Smart ) *'Sam' ( Street Smart ) ---- Clickteam : *'Professor Click' ( Clickteam ) *'Mr. Slug' ( Clickteam ) *'Dark Mantis' ( Clickteam ) *'Skeleton Warrior' ( Clickteam ) *'Enemy Soldier' ( Clickteam ) *'Bad Dude Red Sash' ( Clickteam ) *'Bad Dude Staff' ( Clickteam ) *'Mr. Sword Guy' ( Clickteam ) *'Mr. Ninja' ( Clickteam ) *'MI6 Secret Agent' ( Clickteam ) *'Armoured Guy' ( Clickteam ) *'Muscle Man' ( Clickteam ) *'Bearded Muscle Man' ( Clickteam ) *'Sword Warrior' ( Clickteam ) *'Axe Demon' ( Clickteam ) *'Mr. Hitman' ( Clickteam ) *'Mr. Alien' ( Clickteam ) *'Mr. Android' ( Clickteam ) *'Skate Dude' ( Clickteam ) ---- Bosses : *'Steelix' ( Pokémon ) *'Nightmare Buzz' ( Toy Story ) *'Future J2' ( Kirby/Original ) "Alternate Chars of '''Capsule J2" ---- ''Shogun Warriors / Fujiyama Buster'' (New group approached) : *'''Samurai ( Shogun Warriors ) *'Kabuki' ( Shogun Warriors ) *'Sumo' ( Shogun Warriors ) *'Oni' ( Shogun Warriors ) *'Tengu' ( Shogun Warriors ) *'Benkei' ( Shogun Warriors ) *'Goemon' ( Shogun Warriors ) ---- Mace: The Dark Age (New group approached) : *'Executioner' ( Mace: The Dark Age ) *'Lord Deimos' ( Mace: The Dark Age ) *'Ragnar' ( Mace: The Dark Age ) *'Takeshi' ( Mace: The Dark Age ) ---- War Gods (New group approached) : *'Warhead' ( War Gods ) *'CY-5' ( War Gods ) *'Maximus' ( War Gods ) *'Anubis' ( War Gods ) ---- Bio F.R.E.A.K.S (New group approached) : *'Bullzeye' ( Bio F.R.E.A.K.S ) *'Purge' ( Bio F.R.E.A.K.S ) ---- Category:Blog posts